Wolverine and Taylor Swift
by WolviesNeko
Summary: Kitty, Rouge, and Jubilee win tickets to a Taylor Swift concert. Guess which lucky mutant gets to take them.


Logan was already pissed. He was going to_ gut _Icepop for drinking his last beer... How old was the idiot anyway?

Then Scott showed up. _Aw, hell, _Logan thought,_ Scooter has the worst timing._

"What now, One-Eye?" Logan asked.

_Shit... I have perfect timing_, Scott thought, looking at Logan's oh-so-happy face."Anna, Kitty, and Jubilee won concert tickets for a Taylor Swift concert and they need someone to take them..." Scott trailed off.

"And 'Ro can't take them why?" Logan asked.

"She and Professor Xavier going to be at a mutant rights meeting." Scott dared to say.

"Yer out of yer mind. You take them."Logan growled.

"I'll be going with Ororo and Charles to the meeting. And Kurt and Hank might stick out a bit... So you get to take them. Have fun!"Scott said. Then he ran, hoping to stay in_ one _piece.

Logan expressed his thoughts with some of his more _colorful_ vocabulary. _Guess he still has _some _sense_.

Rouge walked by and heard him. "Ah guess he told you? Don't worry, Kitty and Ah will keep Jubilee away from anything sugary."

At that moment Jubilee ran by stuffing herself with candy."Good luck with that!" she said and bounced away.

"I will lock Sparky in Scott's room if you don't get that candy away from her _now_." Logan growled at Rouge. She smiled until she realized he was serious. "Oh." She said and ran after Jubilee.

Logan was looking for Scott and couldn't find him. Considering the Wolverine couldn't find him, Logan assumed he had left. _Grrrr_...

He stalked around the mansion, wondering who would know when the stupid concert _was._ He walked outside, and, lost in thought, was immediately run over by Miss Sugar-rush. "JUBILATION LEE!" howled Logan.

"Yes?" she asked. Logan stared at her and sighed. "Whens the concert?"

"He didn't tell you?" _Shit... _

"No. When is it Jubes?"

"Umm... hee hee... tommorrow...bye!" she said and ran as fast as she could.

Kitty walked up. "Is something wrong?" Kitty asked, ready to phase.

"You all just better be ready tomorrow. Or else."

"Oh. Ok." Kitty said innocently, starting to walk away.

"Kitty."

"What?"

"You, Rouge, Sparky, and Scooter have a Danger Room session with me next week." Logan said.

"Oh."

................The next day at the concert..................

Everything was too loud and there were too many people for Logan's enhanced senses. Hell, it was too many people for _anyone._But, it didn't seem to really bother anyone else, except Rouge.

Jubilee was bouncing in her seat munching on- you guessed it- _candy._

"Didn't you say you would keep her_ away_ from that stuff?" asked a even more pissed Logan.

"We tried, Ah swear we did Logan, but she said she'd sing if we did," said Rouge.

"What? I thought you said Sparky was a _great_ singer," asked a pissed and confused Wolverine.

"It's not her singing- it's the song," explained Kitty.

"Really? Whatever." He turned to Jubilee. "Give me the damn candy. _Now_."

Jubilee smiled. "You asked for it Wolvie." Then she started singing: 'R-A-P-E! GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME! NO! DON'T TOUCH ME THERE! THAT IS MY NO-NO SQUARE!" The whole time she sang the happy little chant she was smiling.

_Dammit. I am going to cut her and Scooter's heads off._

Somehow, because of all the noise was Logan's guess, only a few people heard.

Wolverine just stared. _Why me?_ He took the candy from her and stuck it in his jacket.

"Shut up, or we'll leave, which is fine with me." Logan said, working very hard not to kill anyone. To his surprise, they shut up. For a little while, at least.

"Why don't you go go up and sing, Wolvie? I bet you can sing really well. I think." Jubilee asked in between one of the songs.

"You came to listen to _her_ sing, not me. Why, do you want to leave?" Logan asked, glaring at her.

"No!" said Kitty and Rouge at the same time. "Come on Jubes, please?"

"Fine."

"Thank you."

"Whatever."

...............Later, after the concert...................

Scott and Ororo were outside waiting. Logan couldn't see them, but he knew they were there.

"This way. Scott and Ororo are here." Logan said. Then, to himself, "Hope 'Ro's day went better than than mine. And Slim's gonna _pay_..."

"Hey, Logan! How did it go?" asked Cyclops, ignoring the stares the people were giving him and Ororo. Even when they wore street clothes, they still were given some cruel stares.

"Don't talk to me. Kitty, Rouge, Sparky, and you have a Danger Room session with me when we get back."

"What did I do Logan?"

"Everything. Shut up Slim."

Ororo tried to make peace, but was lucky just to get everyone into their limo.

"Hey, if Professor X lets you drive his limo, then why doesn't he let Logan? Beside the obvious." asked Rouge.

Ororo didn't answer, but Scott was more than happy to. "Because he let him-"

"Made me," Logan put in.

"_Made_ him drive Kitty and some of her friends to a Dazzler concert. We have Kitty's phasing ability to thank for the fact we still this limo."

Kitty didn't say anything. No one said anything- not even Jubilee- until they were back. Then it was Scott who broke the silence."LOGAN!!! What the hell did you do to my room?!"

**Thank you for reading! Please review! (All you have to do is push the little review button and tell me what you thought! ;) )**


End file.
